Linda
Underling, whose real name is Linda, is a character that makes her first appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. She also debuts in the second episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. Usually seen with Pirachu, she is a member of the Grunt Work Squad of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime. She serves as a primary antagonist and minor boss in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Appearance Underling is a female character with the appearance close to a human, though her race is unknown. She has light grey skin, green hair, red eyes, and pointy ears. She wears a black choke collar on her neck. She wears gloves that reach through her wrists, are black on the dorsal side and red on the palm, and has white zig-zag lines on the wrists. On the top, she wears nothing but an opened, hooded jacket and a tube top, revealing her chest and belly. Her hooded jacket is colored grey with black trimming on the outside and red on the inside, and the hood is designed similar to Pirachu's head, having his ears, nose, and white whiskers. On the back is a broken heart design with red and yellow coloring beside each of the crack's sides and black crossbones under the heart. The similar design can also be found divided by the bottom front of her jacket. Her tube top is black that has crossing strings in the middle. The same heart design on her jacket can be found on the middle of the tube top with the heart being divided by the strings. She wears grey, baggy pants with strings and is colored black on the waistline. On her feet are dark grey combat boots with a white welt and black strings. She is usually seen carrying an iron pipe with a copper colored handle. On one of her CGs, she is seen holding a yellow electronic with a flip form factor. Personality Underling acts in the same manner as a delinquent. Her ill-mannered disposition makes her to be rude towards others, but she shows respect to her higher-ups in ASIC. She is bad-tempered and can be angered easily, especially when she's being referred to as a peon. She admires her boss, CFW Magic, and follows her orders diligently. She would do anything, from doing menial tasks to causing disorder, just for the sake of furthering ASIC's plans. She takes every opportunity she gets, from taking advantage of any situation she can to running away when she can. She would battle those in her way and resort to any advantage she can get. She is also quick to withdraw from any situation she can't handle, but she can be persistent and stand her ground when it comes to tasks that comes from Magic. Despite being a devoted member of ASIC, Underling has a few morals. She expresses disagreement towards Magic's plans for total annihilation. She is also shown to be cordial when she helps out an old lady in Lowee, though this might only be to convert the lady into believing Arfoire. She is also seen feeding a cat when she failed to convert anyone into Arfoire in Lowee. Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Chapter 1: Divine Oratorio Underling is first introduced and encountered when Nepgear, IF, and Compa were searching for Planeptune's game mascot. Introducing herself as "the most ass-kickingest soldier in the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, Linda," the party immediately sees her as a peon and underling, hence she gets her labeled moniker. She immediately loses her temper and starts striking Nepgear and her companions. The group are overwhelmed until IF is able to convince Nepgear to transform to HDD form. Underling is overcame by Nepgear, but she is able to shatter the game mascot before leaving. Chapter 2: The Crossroads of Defeat Underling spots Nepgear, Uni, IF, and Compa in Rebeat Resort when they are doing a quest. Determined to kill them all, she shows herself, but Uni and Nepgear transforms and overcomes her. On Nepgear's way to searching the Treasure Gem in Planeptune's Virtua Forest Depths, Underling follows them. After Nepgear, IF, and Compa dispatch the Ancient Dragon who holds the gem, Underling interrupts and summons monsters that seals Nepgear's ability to transform. Suddenly, Nisa appears out of nowhere and helps the party. After they kill the monsters, Underling retreats. Finding the Treasure Gem in Septent Resort, Nepgear and her companions encounter Underling. Underling causes some monsters to go into a rampage and attack the party, but she retreats after seeing them defeat the monsters. Handing out fliers in Lowee, Underling takes a girl with light blue attire hostage after encountering Nepgear and her companions. The party finds her in Lowee Global Expo East. Not having a plan, Underling takes advantage and summons a bunch of monsters. The hostage Underling took is then revealed to be Rom, one of Lowee's CPU Candidate, after her sister in HDD form, Ram, comes to her rescue. The twin CPU Candidates defeat the summoned monsters, while Nepgear and her companions take care of Underling, forcing the ASIC member to retreat after facing defeat. Underling comes back to Lowee to do faith-spreading missions. With Nepgear, IF, Compa, and Nisa spying on her, Underling does all kinds of things to spread the faith of Arfoire, including helping an old lading and trying to sell her an Arfoire figurine to handing out Arfoire chips to the children, all ending up with the party making her run away. Underling gets a suspicious call that tells her Lowee's game mascot's location, located in World Maze, 1st Layer, but she didn't know that IF, Compa, and Nisa heard the conversation. In the dungeon, Underling finds Nepgear and her companions, who are able to discover Lowee's game mascot first. She summons some monsters, distracting the party away from the mascot. She shatters the mascot, releasing the seal that binds the Killachines within the dungeon. The party battles a revived Killachine, but it stands impervious against their attacks. The party retreats, giving Underling the breathing room to reboot the other Killachines. She encounters the party again after they were able to get the mascot fixed. She uses a CPU Breaker to their disposal, but the party were able to destroy it, forcing Underling to retreat once again. Along with Pirachu, Underling is assigned to take down Leanbox's game mascot next. In Lastation, she boards a Terraportation ship, which happens to be the last one heading for Leanbox. Before departing, Pirachu spots Nepgear and her companions. Underling assures the party that she will cause disorder in Leanbox until they arrive there. It is unknown whether she and Pirachu were the cause, but the accident of the same ship Underling and Pirachu boarded gives them enough time to cause disorder in Leanbox. They take Chika Hakozaki, the Oracle of Leanbox, hostage and hides her in Underverse. Underling then disguises herself as the Oracle and removes the laws that prevents Leanbox's citizens from freely worshipping anyone, including Arfoire. Upon Nepgear and her companions' arrival, Underling, disguised as Chika, assigns the party to handle the "weak monster" in Gapain Field. When asked about the mascot, she allows them to take it, but her leniency made the party suspicious about her. During a night in Leanbox, Underling spots one of 5pb.'s concerts. Wanting to relieve her stress, she tries to cause disorder until IF spots her. She is chased by IF then Cave, but she manages to escape. Back in Leanbox's Basilicom, Underling disguises herself back to Chika. Along with Uni, Nepgear and her companions arrive in the Basilicom. Uni manages to distinguish Underling from Chika, rendering the disguise useless. With the party tailing her, Underling withdraws and escapes to Underverse, revealing Chika's location. On the same location, Underling and Pirachu later battles Nepgear and her companions for Leanbox's game mascot. They lose, letting the party get the mascot, but they persist and takes out a mascot character's disc. Utilizing its powers, Underling and Pirachu stands impervious until 5pb. arrives and sings, weakening their powers. They battle the party and lose once again. Chapter 3: A Divine Hunger Underling is left in charge of ASIC's forces in an island near the west coast of Planeptune. She encounters Nepgear and her companions in the Severed Dimension. She summons a monster, but the party fends it off, forcing her to retreat. She comes back to Lowee with CFW Trick to infiltrate Rom and Ram's room. Trick brainwashes Rom and leaves her under Underling's care. She is able to get Rom to cause havoc in Lowee until Nepgear uses a Sharicite to momentarily cease Rom's brainwashing, causing her to retreat along with Rom. With Rom following, Underling runs to Atari Marsh, but Nepgear and her companions tails the running ASIC member. She uses something to reinstate Rom's brainwashing to full state, which also manages to brainwash Ram. The party eventually manages to snap Lowee's CPU Candidates out of their brainwashing, subduing Underling from the situation until Trick appears. Trick loses in battle, forcing him and Underling to flee. Chapter 4: Goddess Awakening Underling and Pirachu are under pressure by a bored and thrashing CFW Judge, who wants to challenge them to a fight and eventually kill everyone, in the Gamindustri Graveyard until Nepgear and her companions arrive. They shift Judge's focus on the party, leading them to battle. Intimidated by Judge's lost and demise, they withdraw from the Graveyard. Chapter 5: Approaching Shadows Assigned by CFW Magic, Underling is left in charge of Arfoire's Factory. She encounters Nepgear and her companions, eventually leading to a battle. Underling loses, but she persists and wants to battle again. CFW Brave arrives and takes her stead. A battle ensues, resulting in Brave's downfall, and eventually leading Underling to withdraw. Underling later leads the factory workers to wreak havoc in Leanbox, luring Nepgear and her companions there. After the party arrives and swiftly defeats her, she reveals that her doing was only to distract them from ASIC's conquest of Planeptune. Along with CFW Trick, they take Histoire hostage and demands the CPU Candidates as ransom. Nepgear and her companions eventually find them in LAN Castle. With the situation under their control, Underling vents out her anger of losing against Nepgear and Uni and starts striking them hard. The party eventually gains control of the situation and dispatches Trick. Dismayed by Trick's demise, Underling retreats. Chapter 6: Evil's Fading Silhouette Underling can be seen in a Chirper event with Nepgear. She plans to ruin the CPU's election, but she oversleeps and is too late. She walks in when the CPUs were arguing about their votes. When asked, she reveals that she didn't vote. The CPUs put pressure on her to vote for one of them, dismaying and causing her to run away. Chapter 7: Fetal Contraction Underling and Pirachu is seen along with a resurrected Magic. Expressing disagreement to Magic's plans for total annihilation, they barely dodge an attack from Magic. Appalled, Underling is saddened by Magic's change of character from what she usually sees in her and runs away. Chapter 8: Defenders Despite the present danger, Underling waits for Nepgear and her companions in the Gamindustri Graveyard and plans to avenge Magic's death. Pirachu and Underling battles the party, but they lose, forcing them to stand down. They eventually regain their stance but choose to leave, thinking that the Deity of Sin will finish the party off. At the end, Underling and Pirachu remain as the only active members of ASIC. They plan to rebuild the syndicate by spreading Arfoire chips, even though they're rendered useless by Arfoire's ultimate downfall. They end up running away from IF and Falcom and eventually from Nisa and Gust. Apocalypse: Savior's Sorrow Underling is watching Nepgear and her companions battle Vert in Leanbox for the cursed sword. The party retreats after defeating Vert. Seeing the CPU of Leanbox in an enervated state, she seizes the opportunity to finish her off. Nepgear and her companions come back after hearing Vert's scream and return before Underling is able to kill Vert. Underling battles the party, but she loses. Nepgear finishes her off, leading to her death. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Underling debuts in the second episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. Using reptile coins, she and Trick lures Rom and Ram and kidnaps them. She sends out the ransom for their release. After seeing Vert transform to HDD form, she tries to run away but ends up being dispatched through the sky by Noire. Quotes *''"I am the most ass-kickingest soldier in the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime... Linda!"'' *''"Wh-who'd forget that!? A little snobby runt like you beat me! How can I live down that humiliation?"'' *''"Don't talk down to me, shit-for-brains. I've got a trump card today!"'' During her turn in battle: *''"You better be ready to die."'' *''"Moron."'' *''"Aw-ri-yah!"'' *''"Perish!"'' *''"Alright. Who wants to die first?"'' *''"I'll scar that pretty face!"'' Taking a hit: *''"You!"'' *''"Drat!"'' *''"Uhhh!"'' Upon defeat in battle: *''"...I... can't... lose... yet..."'' *''"No waaaaaaay!"'' Trivia *The hood of her jacket resembles Pirachu's face, containing his ears, nose, and white whiskers. Gallery Underling_anime.png|Underling appearing in the anime Category:Female Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Characters Category:NPCs Category:ASIC Members Category:Antagonists Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters